


Getting Rid Of Pennywise

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang needs a plan on how to get rid of Pennywise. Richie has a good idea. Stan is so not amused though.Oneshot/drabble





	Getting Rid Of Pennywise

“O-Okay!” Bill said with determination. “We need to find a w-w-way to get rid of P-Pennywise for r-real this time!” He needed ideas. Whether or not they would necessarily be good ideas. Because to be totally fair they’d be suggested by a bunch of twelve-year-olds.

“Oh!” Richie said. “I got it, guys! We freeze him! Then we thaw him out 300 years in the future! He’ll be so pissed.”

“Oh yeah, yeah!” Said Stan. “That’s good. Let me right that one down.”

He pulled out a little notebook that he used to draw birds in sometimes. With the pencil in the other hand, he made to write something down.

“Freeze…him.”

“…you didn’t really write that down, did you.”

Stan threw the pencil at Richie. “No!”

Oh.


End file.
